The Shark of Rio de Janeiro
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: The third story in the Rio trilogy. The blue macaw family, along with Nico and Pedro decide to spend a day at the beach, despite Blu's arguments due to their being reports of a Great White Shark lurking around nearby. Jewel, however, insists they go anyway and assures her mate nothing can go wrong.


**The Shark of Rio de Janeiro**

**Chapter 1: The Shark of Rio de Janeiro**

**WARNING, FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED RIO, OR MY PREVIOUS RIO STORIES, THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS.**

**Alright, so with Rio 2 only a couple months away, I decided to do another Rio story in the Rio trilogy. This is my third story in the Rio trilogy so far and this is only going to be a one-shot story. I am not sure if I will end it here, but we will see. **

**Straight to the point, this story is basically focused around Blu and Jewel, and their three children with Nico and Pedro at the Ipanema Beach in Rio de Janeiro.**

**Anyway, like my nickname "Deadpool", I am talking a lot. Enjoy the story**

* * *

Near to where the land and sky fuse together, the beautiful sun cast a vibrant of orange light as it began to slowly to rise upon the horizon.

Somewhere close to the ocean was the beautiful beach known as _The Ipanema Beach _where many residents of Rio had not been there lately due to a little incident that had happened a short while ago.

A Great White Shark was spotted near the ocean and it had almost ate someone who luckily managed to escape with mere scratches from when he had fallen out of his boat in a panic to escape. However, people were still afraid to go into the ocean.

The present day, there was not many people at the beach today, and that may due to either the shark or that it was still bright and early.

Along down the Ipanema Beach were a few birds who happened to be the last of their kind.

The father of the family; a male, feathery blue macaw (Spix Macaw) named Tyler Blu Gunderson. But he was usually called Blu for short.

The mother of the family; a female, feisty yet beautiful blue macaw named Jewel.

And their three children: a big puffy chick named Carla, a small male chick named Tiago, and a intelligent chick named Bia.

The blue macaws had decided to spend a day at the beach (despite Blu not wanting to go there after he heard about the shark incident) with their two friends Nico and Pedro, who needed a beak from their club.

Blu had been cautiously watching the ocean ever since he got there, his hazel colored eyes locked onto the ocean, fearing that the shark could return at any moment, and that would not end well for anyone in the water. Especially people who were unprepared

Jewel was at the moment, laying on his back against her hand with her son Tiago.

Carla was resting on her back to, listening to her music through her IPod that her father had got for her last Christmas ago.

As for Bia, she and her Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro were building a sandcastle together for fun.

While each bird was going various different activates, Jewel had turned her attention back to her clumsy mate whom was still keeping an sharp-eye out for the shark. She could not help but think he can be too protective of his family. He had a big heart and all, and means well, but Jewel still agrees that he should learn just to loosen a little.

Jewel decided to go over to her mate and attempted to take his mind away from the shark and hopefully, he would forget about it and spend some time with his family and friends. She sat beside him and moved both of her beautiful wings around him before she rested her head down onto his back.

Blu was aware of his presence but did not move from where his eyes were locked onto the ocean, and pretended to imagine she was not even there.

However, that would not work when Jewel began speaking to him in a playful yet determined voice. "Oh, Blu, I think it is time that you stopped looking at the ocean for a while."

"I cannot do that, Jewel!" Blu quickly responded, still gazing upon the ocean carefully, thinking that at any moment he would see a shark fin rise from the water. "You heard about the shark! It is only a matter of minutes and hours before it is feeding time, and sharks have a huge appetite."

Jewel giggled in response to her mate, finding every geeky word that Blu would say would be amusing and cute. She leaned her head forward and pecked the side of Blu's cheek. "Blu, I know you are worried about the shark. But look on the bright side: we are on land, the shark is in water. He cannot exactly get us on land, can he?"

Blu thought about what his mate had said for a few seconds. He had to admit that she did have a good point. He sighed as he finally turned himself around so he and Jewel were face-to-face. "Alright, Jewel. I will stop looking at the ocean."

"Excellent." she smiled, retracting both of her wings from around her mate and placing them back onto her sides. "Now, come on. I am sure your children want to play with you for a while."

"Alright, alright, I am coming." Blu sighed, using both of his wings to pull himself back across the sand rather than walk or fly.

As he was moving back, he panicked and yelled when he fell down into something that left only his head sticking out. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he had fallen into a small hole someone had dug up and that left only his head sticking out from the hole.

Before he could get back out, sand was pushed into the hole and before he knew it, Blu had been buried in the sand up to his feathery and could not exactly wiggle his way free. He sighed, knowing that someone did this too him as a prank. "Okay, very funny. Let me out now."

Blu's friends and his family merely chuckled in reply, finding it one-hundred percent hilarious that he was that gullible to fall for whoever's prank it was.

Jewel walked towards her buried mate, still laughing of course that she almost could not breath. She sat beside him and patted his head using her right wing like Blu was a little puppy dog. "Oh, Blu, you are so easy to trick. We will dig you out soon."

* * *

The following day, Blu and Jewel watched as Tulio, Linda, and Fernando were all riding on a speedboat together, laughing and cheering as the waves of the water spread beneath them.

The birds were all relaxed as they laid down on the beach, enjoying the comfortable heat smearing across their bodies. All except for Blu that is, who was still gazing upon the ocean keeping a close eye on the speedboat his human friends were riding on.

Tulio pulled over the boat into the middle of the ocean to take a break from the excitement for a while. He gazed upon the beach where he could hear the coast guard yelling something at him but he could not hear a word he was saying.

"What?!" the ornithologist called out, not hearing what the lifeguard had shouted to him. He turned back to his wife and their adoptive son and decided to ask them if they knew what he was saying. "Did you guys here what he said?"

"I think he said-"

"Shark!" Fernando yelled, pointing one of his fingers to a shark fin coming their way.

Tulio followed the young boy's finger where he saw a fin coming straight for him. He panicking as he quickly started the engine again, desperately trying to drive away now before it would be too late. "Come on! Start!"

After what could have been certain death, the boat started and it's engine roared as the speedboat made it's way directly back towards the mainland. The three humans sighed in relief, happy that they got out of there just in time.

As Tulio was driving back towards the beach, he attempted to turn direction, but for some reason, the boat was not turning at all. He arched a curious eyebrow while turning the wheel to the left and right rapidly, but it was not turning. "Oh, _meu deus_!"

"Tulio, what are you-" Linda paused her question when she saw that they were going to hit the beach, and the boat was not going to turn or slow down at all in time. "Oh, no."

At the beach, the small samba canary Nico leaned up from his nap where his bottle-cap was rested in front of his eyes. He used his tiny wing to move it back into a hat position before seeing the big white object coming straight at them, causing panic for him. "EVERYONE RUUUUN!"

The blue macaws and cardinal did not hesitate and quickly flew out of the way before the incoming boat would hit them.

It took Blu a little longer due to the fact he was so scared, he could not command his body to move, but eventually, he too panicked as he extended his wings and flew away with the others. "Oh, cheese 'n' sprinkles!"

* * *

A couple of residents ran towards the damaged boat washed up on the beach to check if it's drivers or passengers were okay. Fernando laid splat across the beach like a starfish, Tulio had his face in the sand, and Linda was trying to find her glasses.

Tulio lifted his face from the sand before spitting out the sand he had somehow eaten in his throat. He adjusted his glasses across his face to check if his family were fine and not hurt. "Linda, Fernando, are you two okay?!"

"We're fine." Linda answered, cleaning out her glasses that she had just found moments ago in the sand.

"Uh-huh." Fernando agreed, waving his hand in the air to signal he was fine and not injured from the crash. "Let us not do that again."

"Agreed." Linda agreed, accidentally breaking one of her lenses out from her glasses with her fingers when she was cleaning them. "Oh."

Nearby, Blu, Jewel, the kids, Nico, and Pedro were standing on top of the lifeguard tower roof, watching closely at the three humans and their former speedboat that was now crashed onto the sand.

Blu stood back and leaned down to his three children with a single wingtip on his right wing pointed down to where the speedboat was. "And that, kids is why sharks are dangerous."

"Oooooh." the three blue macaw kids said together, realizing that their father had been correct the entire time.

"Let's just go home, Blu." Jewel sighed, not very happy that their family day had been ruined that left her a little depressed due to her only wanting to relax today.

* * *

Deep below the depths of the ocean, a great white shark swam down to the bottom of the ocean that was so deep, it was kind of dark to see, but lucky for him, he was a shark, and shark's love this kind of water. It must have been at least forty feat deep or more.

The shark swam down until he saw his friend: a hammerhead shark.

He approached his friend with a sad face as they both swam together near the bottom of the ocean.

The hammerhead shark noticed his friend looking down that made him decide to ask what was wrong and why he was so sad like this. "Hey, amigo, what is the matter."

"The same thing happened today." the great white shark answered, looking down towards the beach floor sadly. "I wanted to play with a couple of humans, and they ran away."

* * *

**Okay, so this is chapter just a one-shot of my story. And as you know, this is a sequel to the previous Rio stories. I am not sure if there will be another Rio story after this one due to the fact I got A Walking Dead Game story to write as well, and many others. We will see.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
